Regret
by ayunurcah
Summary: Inikah yang dinamakan cinta dalam balutan luka kebencian? Kematian kakaknya Itachi, bangkrutnya perusahaan Uchiha dan juga kehancuran adik perempuannya Shizune akan menjadi sayatan hidup milik Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika alat pembasmi kebencian sudah berada di depan matanya?


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Regret

Official Naruto Fanfiction by ayunurcah

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Warning! Typo everywhere, OOC, Alur berantakan.

XXX

Bab 1  
Uchiha yang Misterius

Rintik-rintik hujan kembali membasahi langit Tokyo dengan segala keagungannya. Ini adalah penyebab utama mengapa Konoho State School memberikan waktu luang bagi seluruh siswanya di sore yang agak membosankan ini. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa yang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman sepermainannya, Uchiha Sasuke malah terlarut dalam buku katalog tebal mengenai ensiklopedia dan memilih duduk di dekat jendela sembari menikmati kesendiriannya. Kelasnya—12 IPA 1—dibilang cukup bising ketika tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Tapi mendadak serius ketika guru sedang menjelaskan materi.

"Sasuke!"

Mata kelam milik Sasuke melirik ke sebelahnya. Tepatnya ke arah Nara Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa kartu poker faforitnya. Ia hanya menatap Shikamaru datar. Seolah ia merasa terganggu oleh adanya kehadiran siswa berambut gondrong terkuncir itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," sela Shikamaru yang mengerti pikiran Sasuke terhadapnya, "aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain kartu."

Sasuke kembali pada katalognya. Shikamaru sudah tahu akan jadi begini dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha yang berkarakter acuh tak acuh pada siapapun. Bahkan Shino yang juga dingin tidak akan memperlakukan Shikamaru seperti ini. Uchiha memang berbeda. Dan selama Sasuke masih hidup, semua gelar Uchiha akan selalu dipertahankannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Serangga apalagi ini?_

"Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" seru Tenten, siswi dengan rambut paling rapi di kelas. Cepol style nya lah yang paling terkenal seantero Konoha State School.

Sasuke menutup katalognya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seharian ini ia bahkan belum berbicara sepatah kata apapun pada semua penghuni kelas. "Apa?" itu kata pertamanya.

"Ino-chan, cepat beritahu dia!" teriak Tenten sambil menarik-narik rambut panjang tergerai milik Ino.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis incaran Kiba dan Sai yang menjadi siswi paling popular di Konoha State School sejauh ini. Wajahnya memerah ketika Sasuke membalas ucapan Tenten tentangnya. "Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku sudah menantikan momen ini sepanjang 3 tahun masa sekolah SMA kita, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Inuzuka Kiba di ujung ruangan tergelak kaget. Kartu poker yang ia pegang dan biasanya selalu menang melawan Shikamaru kini terlempar ke atas meja, membuat semua pemain poker mengintip kartu itu dengan cepat. Ia beranjak dan menggebrak bangku dengan keras. "Apa? Ino! Aku yang mengejarmu selama dua tahun tidak pernah kau terima cintanya! Hei, Ino! Aku di sini!"

"Kiba, jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku—"

"Ck, jalang!" potong Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa buku tebalnya. Meninggalkan Ino dalam perasaan campur aduk tak keruan.

Tenten pelan-pelan berjalan ke arahnya, "Ino, jangan sedih, Sasuke-kun memang orang seperti—"

"Kyaaa! Tenten! Kau lihat, kan, tadi dia berbicara padaku! Ya Tuhan, ini keberuntunganku!" Ino berteriak kegirangan. Bahkan sekarang ia melonjak-lonjak kesenangan.

"Hei, dia baru saja mengataimu jalang, Ino, sadarlah!"

Ino tersenyum-senyum aneh, "biarlah. Jika ia menganggap aku jalang, berarti dia ingin meniduriku sebagai jalang! Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali!"

"Hah? Ino! Kiba-lah satu-satunya yang akan menidurimu! Hei!" Kiba di ujung ruangan tetap bersikeras dan bahkan ingin berlari mengejar Ino yang hendak keluar dari kelas 12 IPA 1. Sayangnya Shikamaru menarik lengan kemeja seragamnya. "Apa, nanas?"

Shikamaru berdeham kecil, "Kiba, kau kalah!"

"Apa?" tatapan Kiba berubah horror. "Tidak mungkin! Hei, kalian mengintip? Dasar curang! Brengsek kalian!"

XXX

Tampaknya hujan di hari ini berdampak buruk pada mood Sasuke, ditambah dengan bisingnya kelas yang mengganggunya ketika membaca buku juga pernyataan cinta Ino yang sangat menjijikkan baginya. Apalagi gaya Shikamaru tadi mengajaknya bermain kartu, benar-benar membuang-buang tenaga. Perpustakaan sekolah yang hangat menjadi tempat membaca buku terbaik menurutnya.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya, benar, itu dia!"

"Dia sangat keren! Beruntung sekali kita bertemu dengannya di sini!"

"Dia jauh lebih keren daripada fotonya di mading, ya?"

"Iya, benar! Tidak salah jika ia adalah laki-laki tertampan di kelas 12!"

Sasuke melangkah malas melewati dua rak tinggi berisi buku karangan fiksi. Ia memilih bangku paling pojok ruangan di dekat jendela, seperti biasa. Ketika matanya menatap buku berjudul 'Cara Menghilangkan Kebencian yang Menjadi Penyakit Hati' di dekat bangku yang ia pilih, ia membuang buku itu dari hadapannya. Benar juga. ia berpikir tidak akan menghilangkan kebenciannya, melainkan dirinya akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang menumbuhkan rasa kebencian itu di hatinya.

"Sakura-chan, selamat datang!" sapa siswa yang akrab dipanggil Kyuubi dengan ramah pada siswi bermata emerald menawan. "Tumben kau

terlambat datang?"

"Naruto, tadi pagi aku harus mengurus keperluan OSIS. Hyuuga Neji si anak kelas 12 IPS 3 itu menyerahkan semua tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS padaku. Bayangkan, Naruto!" kata Sakura, setidaknya hanya dirinya saat ini yang memanggil si Kyuubi dengan nama aslinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto si Kyuubi tertawa pelan, ia masih sayang nyawanya jika harus diteror banyaknya pengunjung perpustakaan yang terganggu oleh tawa kerasnya. "Sakura-chan, tahun lalu aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencalonkan menjadi wakil ketua umum OSIS, tapi kau keras kepala."

"Hehehe, Haruno Sakura bukan tipe pecundang sepertimu, Naruto!"

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke tidak bisa menghindarkan percakapan di sudut lain perpustakaan yang didengarnya. Telinganya cukup jelas menangkap getaran bunyi itu. "Haruno.. Sakura..?"

XXX

Hari ini hujan tidak turun. Matahari masih malu-malu keluar dari bayang awan-awan. Dan bel pulang sekolah di petang menjelang malam berbunyi keras mengagetkan semua penghuni Konoha State School yang sunyi-sunyi senyap. Satu persatu siswa keluar dari kelasnya, tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau akan langsung pulang?" Ino yang sekelas dengan Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya.

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Yang tersisa dari kelas ini hanya dirinya dan Ino. "Aku pulang, Ino!" teriaknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari si rambut kuda.

Ia melewati pintu kelas dan mendapati seorang siswa menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kelas. Merasa diperhatikan, siswa melirik tajam pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau menjemputku? Ingin mengajak pulang diriku, ya? Ayo!" teriak Ino ketika melihat Sakura berhenti karena Sasuke berada di depan kelasnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya seperti biasa. "Sakura, ayo pulang bersama!"

"Apa?" Sakura terlalu kaget untuk itu.

Tanpa babibu, Sasuke mengambil alih tas ransel di punggung Sakura. Ia sengaja mengambilnya agar Sakura mau pulang bersamanya. Dan selagi Ino meminta klarifikasi tentang sikap Sasuke pada Sakura, Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu dengan tas ransel Sakura di tangannya. Sakura bahkan meminta maaf, padahal ini bukan kesalahannya jika tiba-tiba dirinya diajak pulang bersama oleh Sasuke.

"Hmm, kau anak kelas 12 IPA 1 itu, kan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak kuat dengan kekakuan antara dirinya dan Sasuke selama perjalanan menuju parkiran sekolah. "Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama tiba-tiba?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang kebingungan, Sasuke justru berjalan tegap dengan wajah stoic juga dark eyes terkenalnya itu. "Aku hanya merasa ini waktunya."

"Maaf, Sasuke-san, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu," kata Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambut soft pink yang tidak gatal.

"Ooi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menengok pada pemilik suara. Itu Uzumaki Naruto, dipanggil Kyuubi karena memiliki anjing bernama Kyuubi yang ganas tapi disayang oleh pemiliknya. Sakura tersenyum dan melambai pada Naruto yang berada di lapangan, "Naruto-kun, aku pulang, ya? Ppai!"

Naruto yang dikenal sangat aktif itu berlarian menuju tempat Sakura. Sementara itu Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus membawa tas ransel Sakura. "Hei, Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya, dia tiba-tiba saja mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Itu aneh, kan, Naruto?"

"Dia pendiam yang aneh, Sakura-chan, jauhi dia."

Sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto saat ini berhenti berjalan. Menengok ke belakang dan menatap sakura tajam. "Sakura."

"Naruto-kun, aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto mencegah lengan sakura, "Sakura, jauhi dia sebisa mungkin."

"Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja," tutur Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang kalap akan dirinya. "Aku pulang, kau juga cepat pulang, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk, tampak pasrah dengan keputusan Sakura. Batinnya mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Ia tahu benar jika bungsu Uchiha itu bukan manusia biasa yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin. Rumor menyebar jika seluruh klannya mati dibunuh oleh bungsu brengsek yang sialnya jenius itu.

"Sakura-chan, pulang bersamaku saja," bisik Naruto ketika tubuh Sakura telah berlarian mensejajarkan langkah dengan satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki rambut raven bitu kegelapan itu.

XXX

Mobil audy hitam di hadapan Sakura itu sangat keren. Itu milik Sasuke. Dan setiap hari, alat itu yang secara tak sengaja menarik perhatian seluruh gadis-gadis. Prefek. Wajah tampan dan mobil mewah adalah dua hal yang diinginkan wanita.

"Sasuke-san, ini mobilmu?"

Sasuke membuka pintu di sisi kiri mobil lalu memasukkan tas ransel Sakura di sana. Seperti biasa, tanpa aba-aba apapun, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura menghimpit tubuh mobil sport keren itu. Tatapan mengintimidasi keluar dari mata kelam itu. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti ini ketakutan, dirinya juga tidak bisa lari karena tangan kekar Sasuke di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sas-Sasuke?"

Mata elang itu memaku si emerald dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah mendekati lelaki manapun, pengecualian diriku."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku juga masih bingung dengan tingkah tiba-tibamu padaku. Kau hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal pendiam dan menyandang gelar superior di kelas, hanya itu, dan sekarang dia sedang mengunciku seperti ini! Apa artinya ini?"

"Kau milikku, Sakura-chan," bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Sakura yang mengkerut ketakutan, "bunga sakuraku."

Sakura cukup pusing dengan tingkah sok romantis yang siswa macam Sasuke yang dingin, cuek dan kaku lakukan hari ini. Apalagi ciuman lembut yang Sasuke ulurkan untuknya. Terasa lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ada apa ini? Apa Sakura saja yang tak sadar bahwa Sasuke menyukainya sejak lama? Benarkah?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, ini sudah waktunya, kan?" Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan menurunkan lengan kanannya ke arah pembuka pintu di dekat pinggang kecil Sakura. "Masuklah, kuantar pulang."

Sakura yakin ini adalah hari tobat bagi Sasuke si dingin dari kelas 12 IPA 1. Sebagai perempuan normal, Sakura terkesan dengan betapa tampannya Sasuke yang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya tadi. Ia bahkan malu ketika Sasuke mengungkapkan semuanya tadi. Bahkan selama mengemudi, Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya menggenggam tangannya dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lainnya mengendalikan setir seperti pengemudi yang sudah ahli.

"Kita sampai," kata Sasuke lalu memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura. Ia sudah setengah mati menahan nafasnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil di depan wajah Sakura, ternyata tangannya hanya melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Sakura. "Sepertinya kau siap dicium kapan saja, Sakuraku."

Sakura tersenyum kecut lalu membuka pintu. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan ranselnya. Kemudian ia melambai pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di balik kemudi. "Hati-hati."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura menghampirinya. "Kemarilah, Sakura."

"Hmm?" Sakura berdiri tepat di sebelah kaca mobil sisi kemudi. Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Sakura manis. "Sas-su.."

"Kujemput jam 7 besok, jangan terlambat, aku benci menunggu, Sakuraku. Nanti malam kutelepon."

"Sasuke tahu nomor ponselku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pasti lalu mengusap wajah memerah milik Sakura. "Aku pulang."

Masih memaku. Sakura bahkan tidak bergerak barang sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Sampai Sasuke dan mobilnya sudah hilang, barulah Sakura meloncat-loncat aneh. Ia sibuk memerah-merah ria(?). Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Mungkin inilah yang dibilang ibunya keberuntungan murid baru seperti dirinya. Tidak dikatakan baru, sih, dia pindahan dari Suna High School bersama Sabaku Gaara enam bulan lalu.

XXX

Sepulangnya, Sasuke tertawa sarkastik dalam kesendiriannya. Ia memukuli samsak menggantung berbentuk gulingnya sangat keras. Darah juga mulai mengucur dari sela-sela jemarinya. Ia terlalu bertenaga memukul benda berat itu. Tapi itu akan memadamkan emosinya. Di malam yang penuh petir ini, ia akan memulai eksekusi pembalasan dendamnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan kejam, bajingan! Kalian semua akan merasakan yang kurasakan selama ini! Sebentar lagi! Kaliam harus sabar menunggu jam tayangnya, ya?" Teriaknya, disusul dengan pukul satu tangan yang amat keras, berakibat samsak itu jatuh tak bergantung lagi pada langit-langit ruangan pribadinya.

Iris onyx Sasuke terlihat kejam. Malam yang dipenuhi halilintar keras itu semakin menakutkan. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana seragamnya itu basah oleh keringat. Tangannya penuh darah. Tapi wajahnya tertawa kejam. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya begitu berambisi. Apakah kematian klannya? Kakaknya? Atau adik perempuannya?

XXX

Sesuai janji, Sasuke mengantar sang kekasih ke sekolah. Penampilan Sakura sedikit berubah hari ini. Ia memakai ikat kepala warna soft biru dan jam tangan putih yang senada dengan warna kulitnya. Bibirnya diolesi lipgloss tipis. Wajah cerahnya semakin cerah, musim semi menyambutnya lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Sakuraku, kau siap?"

Sakura selalu leleh di tiap kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis, "selamat pagi, Sasuke, aku siap."

Sasuke menangkap tas ransel Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura yang berujung pada pertemuan bibir mereka lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, selalu."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." Malu-malu Sakura mengucapkannya.

_Kena kau!_

Seperti kemarin, Sasuke mengantar Sakura dengan selamat. Ia bahkan mengantar gadisnya ke depan kelas, membuat seisi koridor kaget setengah mati. Jadi si bungsu Uchiha juga memiliki perasaan cinta? Sejak kapan?

"Sakura-chan, aku benci kau! Kau mengkhianatiku!" Teriak Ino, karena melihat pangeran tampannya mengantar kawannya.

Sakura menunduk, "maafkan aku, Ino, aku juga tidak tahu jika dia menyukaiku, maafkan aku, Ino!"

"Hei, aku tidak marah. Justru aku senang. Tak apa-apa, masih ada Sai-kun, Kiba juga."

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Ino tertawa, "untuk apa? Untuk seorang laki-laki arogan macam Sasuke? No way!"

Keduanya tertawa dan duduk bersebelahan. Setelahnya, Sakura sibuk menjelaskan materi-materi pada Ino yang memang minus pada pelajaran.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dirinya duduk di kursinya seperti biasa. Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi membawa kartu poker di tangannya menghampirinya. Apalagi jika bukan mengajaknya bermain kartu poker lagi. Tapi senyum aneh muncul di bibirnya. Kiba di ujung ruangan ikut tersenyum.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sapa Shikamaru. Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya. "Hari ini kau berbeda, bro. Kau menggandeng si murid pindahan yang cantik itu. Kau sekarang agak terbuka rupanya."

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke tajam, seperti biasanya.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Itu kemajuan! Biasanya, kan, kau tidak direspon sama sekali olehnya!" Inuzuka Kiba menyorakinya di sebrang kelas.

Jelas Shikamaru jengkel dengan ucapan asal dari Kiba itu, "brengsek, kau Kiba!"

"Weits, selow broo, kita kawan, kan?"

XXX

Sebulan penuh, Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura layaknya ratu di negeri dongeng. Sakura merasa jika mereka cocok sejak awal. Semua siswa juga bicara hal yang sama. Mereka memang serasi salam segi fisik, tapi Sakura selamanya tidak akan tahu seperti apa Sasuke-kun, kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja di Rabu sore yang indah, Naruto yang duduk di kelas 12 IPS 2 berkunjung ke kelas Sasuke. Kelas paling astral dan penuh dengan makhluk berkepribadian dua. Kedatangannya semata-mata hanya untuk memperjelas keseriusan Sasuke pada Sakura, sahabat sang Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau mengajak bermain bola? Maaf, ya, sedang malas," ujar Kiba seketika ketika melihat Naruto di ambang pintu kelas 12 IPA 1

Naruto tertawa kecil, "jangan sok tahu, aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Makhluk bisu itu ternyata masih ada saja yang mencarinya," gunam Kiba jengkel, "dia duduk di dekat jendela."

"Osh, Kiba, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Naruto pada Kiba dan menambah erat pertemanan mereka dengan pukulan di pundaknya. "Oi, Sasuke!" Sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang membaca biografi seorang Ludwig Van Beethoven.

"Naruto? Apa?" Tanyanya, nada ucapannya terdengar tidak senang. Entah karena mengganggunya membaca buku atau tempo hari mengganggu Sakuranya.

"Aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," langsung masuk ke inti membuat Sasuke tertarik. Dua orang ini sama-sama tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Sasuke menyeringai, "tentang Sakura?"

"Siapa lagi?" Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya asal. "Kau serius dengannya?"

"Hanya itu?"

Kepala kuning itu menautkan alisnya bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Kyuubi, kau bukan tandinganku!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tersinggung dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kau suka Sakura, sayangnya dia malah bersamaku." Ini ucapan terpanjang milik Sasuke selama dia di Konoha State School. Anehnya, ucapan panjang ini bermakna mengejek untuk sang Kyuubi.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya seperti biasa, "kau ketahuan."

"Lupakan!" Teriak si Kyuubi, pada akhirnya. Ia baru tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang semenyebalkan namanya. Dan entah kenapa firasatnya sangat buruk mengenai hubungan baru Sakura dengan keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Atau karena dia cemburu? Ia yang mengejar Sakura selama dua tahun, tapi mengapa yang mendapatkan hati gadis itu justru Sasuke yang brengsek misterius itu.

XXX

Author Notes : Haloha, saya penggemar baru Naruto, lebih tepatnya suka kembali pada anime ini, hehe. maafkan jika saya salah, maklum newbie, belum seprofesional yang ada di sini. review diperlukan, apapun itu bentuknya. makasih udah mau baca :) Shizune sengaja saya jadikan adik bungsunya Sasuke, soalnya bingung mau jadiin siapa lagi. Gomen. XOXO


End file.
